User blog:Omega-003/Natsuki Sakai (Case Closed)
Natsuki Sakai (Kyoko Hikami) is a hidden villainess of "Magician of the Silver Sky". She was a makeup artist working with Juri Maki and her co-actors. Natsuki was first introduced to Conan Edogawa, Kogoro Mouri, and their friends as Juri's makeup artist, preparing the actress before her performance at the theatre as Josephine. At this time, Ayumi Yoshida and Ai Haibara became interested in the makeup equipments and foundation that Natsuki had been using. However, Natsuki told the girls that they're still too young to be using makeup and locked the equipments away in the case. A day after, following Kaito Kuroba (Kaito Kid's true identity) supposedly failed heist of Star Sapphire, Natsuki joined the theatre members along with Conan, Kogoro, and their friends on a trip to Juri's vacation house at Hakodate, with Natsuki and the actress arrived the last due to having to apply makeup for her inside the parking lot. However, the trip took a worse turn as Juri was somehow poisoned to death after eating one of the chocolate brought by her manager Masayo Yaguchi. Shortly later, when second-lead actress Tenko Tajima was accused by Kogoro as the culprit due to that she had given Juri a vitamin earlier, Natsuki countered Tenko's claim that she didn't have a motive to murder her co-worker and explained that everyone abroad, including, her all have a motive to murder Juri. Natsuki then proceeded to explain everyone's motives: Ban Tooru the director and actor was the one who made Juri into a star, but she had since gained power over him due to her fame, which Tenko who is Ban's wife often reprimanded him; Bunjiro Narusawa was once married to Juri but still has a feeling for her and tried to get back with her to no avail; Isao Shinjo was Juri's young lover who she became tired off; Masayo was repeatly scolded by Juri for being slow; and Natsuki herself was prevented from resigning to go find a better place to work. Ultimately, it was later revealed by Conan through Eri Kisaki that the evil Natsuki herself was the one who murdered her employer. Using Juri's ear clearing habit due to air pressure when she traveled by plane or went diving, Natsuki applied a poisoned foundation to Juri's nose. Once Juri went to the lavatory to perform this habit, the poison would then got on her fingers and entered her body once she picked up food or snack, killing her. Since she was unlikely to have brought the poisoned foundation on the plane or disposed it at the airport, Conan deduced that the villainess must had mailed them back to her home, and once they contacted the airport staffs the incriminating evidence shall be found. Confronted with Conan's deduction, Natsuki confessed to the murder and reveal her motive. Long ago, she once aspired to become a makeup artist at Hollywood. To this end, she studied and horned her language skill at Los Angeles as well as trained in the art of make up. After returning to Japan, Natsuki kept sending employment letters to Hollywood while working for Juri as her makeup artist. Eventually, an agent of a Hollywood actress who came filming in Japane took a notice of her talent and invited Natsuki to come working there, greatly overjoyed her. However, the selfish Juri used her position and power to destroy her opportunity (in what Natsuki claimed to be that the actress wanted to keep her as her own personal attendant forever), motivating the villainess to murder her for destroying her pride as a makeup artist. Kogoro, however, was unfazed and angered at Natsuki for despite her supposed pride she still used her makeup to take away a person's life, bringing Natsuki to tears. Professor Hiroshi Agasa then comforted Natsuki that she is still young and still has many chances in life to fulfill her dream once she had served her time for murdering Juri, causing her to collapse on the floor in remorse. Natsuki's action however, almost caused a massive collateral damage to all the other passengers' lives due to that the captain and co-pilot, the former being a good friend and a senior of Juri back in the university, had ingested the poison when they came into contact with when kissing Juri's hand as gesture. Fortunately, with the combined effort of Conan, Kaito (who had been disguising as Isao), Kogoro, Ran, Sonoko, Ayumi, Genta Kojima, Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya, Ai, one the stewardess, and the police force brought by Inspector Ginzo Nakamori, the group managed to safely land the plane at Sakamori Pier. Shortly later, during the film's conclusion, Kogoro, Eri, and the theatre members helped Natsuki turned herself in to the police. Gallery natsukisakai villainousreveal1.jpg|Natsuki's 1st villainous reveal, casting suspicion on all the theatre members. natsukisakai villainousreveal2.jpg|Natsuki's 2nd villainous reveal, explaining her anger toward Juri natsukisakai villainousreveal3.jpg|Natsuki's 3rd villainous reveal natsukisakai kogororeprimand.jpg|Kogoro, reprimanding Natsuki for her distorted way natsukisakai remorse1.jpg|Natsuki's 1st breakdown, realizing the truth of Kogoro's words natsukisakai remorse2.jpg|Natsuki's 2nd breakdown, remorseful for killing Juri natsukisakai remorse3.jpg|Natsuki's 3rd breakdown after Hiroshi told her that she still has chances to start over after serving her time. natsukisakai arrest.jpg|Turning herself to the authority with the help of Kogoro, Eri, and the theatre members Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Poison Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Remorseful Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal